Kanan's fever
by Nanakanan221
Summary: Kanan wakes up one day feeling sick. But don't worry, her girlfriends are here to take care of her! A/n: This is my first fan fiction so hopefully it's not too bad...


Saturday morning

Dia woke up early- as she usually does on weekends. She looked over to her girlfriends and sighed. Although Hanamaru looked peaceful in her sleep, Kanan seemed to be breathing roughly and she was flushed. Kanan had been out in the rain the night before and she was worried.

"Kanan... What have I told you about exercising in the rain?" She sighed. Today was going to be hard for her. She slowly walked over to Kanan and put her hand on her forehead.

"She's burning up!" Dia gasped. She went over to Hanamaru's side of the bed and gently shook her awake.

"Mmm... five more minutes zura.."

"Hanamaru-san, wake up. Kanan needs our help. After hearing the words "Kanan" and "help", she woke up.

"...okay I'm up." Hanamaru yawned. She felt something hot and looked to her side.

The first-year gasped.

"Kanan?" Kanan had started sweating and moving around in her sleep.

"What happened?" Hanamaru asked.

"She was jogging in the rain again.." Dia replied, looking concerned.

"C'mon we have to take care of her."

"Ok. You go get a washcloth, and I'll go find some medicine, zura." While Hanamaru and Dia went to go get supplies, Kanan shifted.

"Ugh.." she moaned. Kanan slowly opened her eyes, only to shut them again due to a pounding headache. 'What's wrong with my head?' She thought to herself. Since she couldn't open her eyes, she decided to do a self-check on herself. Her stomach was churning, and she felt cold. After a while, she tried to open her eyes again. When she looked around, she noticed that her girlfriends were nowhere to be seen. 'Huh?' She thinks, confused. When she tried to sit up, she was struck with a dizzy spell. She could feel the bile rising in her throat. She quickly got up to rush to the bathroom. 'Oh no..' she groaned in her mind. She shut and locked the door to the bathroom, and started retching into the toilet.

Hanamaru and Dia looked at each other when they heard the door slam. They immediately rushed to the bathroom to check on their blue-haired girlfriend. But the door was locked. Dia knocked on the door.

"Kanan..?" She asked. She received no answer, only more gagging sounds.

"Can you open the door so we can help you, zura?" Kanan stopped for a second and replied with a moan. Dia and Hanamaru looked at each other with concerned faces.

"We have to make sure she feels better." Dia said.

The short girl nodded in reply. Then they heard the toilet flush, and the sink turned on. A minute later the door slowly opened to reveal an exhausted Kanan with drooping eyelids. She groaned and slumped over into Dia's arms. They gasped and took her back to the bed. When they made sure she was as comfortable as she could be, Dia got up to get the supplies they had gathered, along with a thermometer.

Meanwhile, Hanamaru stayed with Kanan and brushed her sweaty bangs out of face. 'Even when she's sick she still looks beautiful' she thought. It was one of the rare occasions that Kanan had her hair down, and she was gorgeous.

"Mmm.." Kanan moaned. That shook Maru out of her daze.

"Kanan? Are you okay, zura?" Kanan shook her head, eyes shut tight.

"My stomach hurts.." she whimpered.

"Hold on, okay? Dia's gonna come back and we'll make sure you're all better." Hanamaru cooed. When Dia got back, she promptly stuck the thermometer in Kanan's mouth and waited till it beeped. She gasped,

"103.7?!"

"What? Oh no... She must feel terrible zura.." Kanan opened her eyes and looked at her girlfriends.

"Guys... I don't feel so good.." she moaned. The girls frowned deeply. They hated it when they had to see each other hurting.

"I know. That's why we're gonna take care of you today, okay?" Dia said.

"Mmkay.." Kanan mumbled. Dia looked to Hanamaru.

"Maru, can you get the washcloth?" Maru nodded and left the room. Kanan was slipping back into unconscious, to the relief of Dia. Maru came back with a bucket of water, and placed the washcloth on Kanan's forehead. She sighed,

"I've seen her sick, but not this sick.."

"Me neither.. I don't like it" Dia responded.

As they sat there and watched Kanan in her fitful sleep, Maru decided that they should get her some food.

"She might be hungry, zura. Do you think she could keep down some soup?"

"Maybe.. can you make her some while I stay here and keep watch?" Dia asked.

"Got it" Maru said, and set off to work.

When Kanan woke up, she groaned,

"Urgh.."

"Kanan? Are you feeling any better?" Dia questioned. Kanan shook her head, and Dia sighed.

"Wait here, I'm going to get you medicine."

Kanan moaned, she hated taking medicine. It tasted like motor oil. Dia came back and helped Kanan sit up. She almost pulled back because of how hot Kanan's skin felt against hers.

"Say ahh.." She tried to give her the medicine, but Kanan turned away. Dia frowned.

"This is going to help you. Come on..." Dia urged Kanan to open her mouth.

"Kanan, c'mon..please..?" When Kanan finally opened her mouth and drank the medicine, Maru came back and saw that she was awake.

"Ah! Kanan, are you hungry?" Ugh..Just the thought of food made her want to run to the bathroom again. She shook her head.

"Huh? Can you at least try for me?" Maru asked.

"..fine." Kanan said after some hesitation.

Hanamaru had warmed up some simple chicken broth for her. When she took the first sip it seemed fine, but then she took another spoonful and started to feel dizzy again. Dia noticed her swaying and asked,

"..Kanan?"

Kanan tried to get up to rush to the bathroom again, but with her girlfriends in the way, she couldn't make it. She got to the door but she couldn't hold it anymore and collapsed to the floor, retching. Hanamaru ran over to pull her hair back, while Dia watched with a frown. When Kanan was done, they helped her to the bed again and Dia went to clean her mess.

Maru reached over to put the cloth on her head again and saw that Kanan was tearing up. Kanan felt guilty.

"I'm sorry.. I couldn't make it to the bathroom, and now you have to clean up after me. I'm so embarrassed.." Kanan cried.

"No.. it's okay Kanan. We're going to help you and take care of you, and we don't mind ok?" Maru said, and Kanan nodded.

When Dia came back she saw that Kanan fell asleep again. She sighed,

"Poor girl.."

"She felt bad for bothering us, zura.. she's too selfless, even when she's sick." They watched over her for a while, then decided to leave her alone. They closed the door quietly so she wouldn't wake up.

When Kanan woke up again, Dia and Hanamaru were gone. This time her migraine was at full force and her head was pounding. She groaned again.

"..ugh..guys?" Kanan rasped. She heard them in the kitchen talking. But she didn't want to disturb them again, and she wanted to get the painkillers by herself. So, she sat up and felt the vertigo again. Though she knew she wouldn't throw up again. She had nothing left to throw up anyway. She stumbled over to the door and found them quietly eating together. When she walked in, her girlfriends gasped,

"What are you doing out of bed? You're supposed to be resting!"

"Um.. My head hurt so I was gonna get some Advil or something.." She mumbled.

"Oh! You can tell us if you're in pain, Kanan. We're supposed to take care of you today, remember?" Maru said.

"O-oh yeah.."

Dia then walked her back to the room and made her lay down, while Hanamaru went to get the Advil. She came back and handed Kanan a glass of water and the pills. When she finished, she looked at the girls.

"Th-thank you for taking care of me today guys.." Dia waved her off,

"Kanan, it's our job as your girlfriends to look after you. Don't feel bad okay?"

"Okay.." The girls stayed in the room and talked quietly for a while. Then the painkillers started working and Kanan felt better than before, so she suggested that they watch a movie.

"Sure, let's go to the living room, zura." The junior responded. Then they made their way to the couch. Once they made sure Kanan was comfy in the middle, they asked what she wanted to watch. So, they put in The Little Mermaid. As the movie played, Kanan turned to her lovers and said sleepily,

"Mmm.. I love you two so much.."

"We love you too Kanan." Maru said.

They both kissed Kanan on the forehead and turned to watched the movie. Kanan leaned on Dia's shoulder and started to drift away. Dia and Hanamaru heard her breathing even out and looked at each other with a smile, before deciding to join her for a nap.


End file.
